Hand washing is an important part of a hygiene program for health care workers and food handlers, who may wash their hands many times a day. Many currently available cleansing products used in these settings include active antimicrobial ingredients that may irritate the skin with regular, frequent, and/or repeated use, which may lead to poor compliance by the personnel who have mandatory hand wash guidelines. Other hand washes include active ingredients that may have a limited spectrum of antimicrobial activity, or may present safety or environmental concerns.